


Yo dude, you ok?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Good friend Alexis | Quackity, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IGNs used, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prob way OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BBH gets Hanahaki and forgets to mute. The flowers take a while to actually show up. Quackity worries.Yep.Blood is mentioned, but it's only a lil bit.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 300
Collections: anonymous





	1. 1

He's streaming the Dream SMP. Nothing lore related, just chatting and grinding. Quackity, George, Dream, and Skeppy are online. 

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something to drink, maybe let Lucy out." He mutes up and walks to the kitchen.

"DrunkBoyHalo return?" Quackity jokes.

Skeppy makes a joke that Bad can't really hear.

He stands above the sink, feeling like he's going to vomit.

He launches into a coughing fit.

It's violent enough that he's left wheezing and has to sit on the floor for a minute.

He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, gives his Rat a little pat, and settles himself back into his chair.

He didn't mute.

Maybe they didn't hear it. Maybe if he doesn't mention it, they won't.

He puts his headphones back on.

"-nk he's ok? That sounded rough." Welp.

"I'm back."

Dream immediately asks,"Dude are you okay?" 

"Yeah that sounded painful," George adds.

"I'm okay, still getting over whatever this is." He doesn't want them worrying.

Quackity gets them back into the fun tone by telling Bad that he would meet up with Skeppy if he didn't get better.

At the end of his stream his chat is flooded with 'get well soons' and 'BBH supports.' It makes him feel a bit better.

What doesn't make him feel better is the message he gets from Quackity.

Yo dude you've been sick for like a month

_ Are you ok? _

He breaths in a shaky breath.

_ Is it really that noticeable _

_ Yeah. _

Quackity is funny. He makes jokes and lightens the mood when things are rough.

He's also very attentive.

He notices when BadBoyHalo starts breathing a bit rougher and doesn't stop. That he's taking more breaks.

_ You see someone about it yet? _

_ They said it was the flu _

_ The flu doesn't last that long _

_ I know _

The conversation ends there.

When he doesn't get a response, even after the  _ Read  _ pops up underneath the message, Bad waits. He waits until his vision starts narrowing. Until he’s slumped over. Until he falls asleep at his desk.

He wakes up to a coughing fit. Well, less ‘wakes up’ and more ‘not this again.’

Then… that's new.

He tastes blood.

Within a second he’s in the bathroom, violently coughing into the sink.

There’s only a bit of blood, and it stops after a minute anyway, so it can’t be that bad.

He washes his mouth out, grabs his phone, and crawls into bed.

Quackity had responded a full 30 minutes after reading the message with a ‘ _ Hope you feel better soon.’ _

He better not have told anybody.

He wakes up to Lucy half-jumping on him and the sun shining directly into his eyes.

He groggily lets her outside, scrolling through his twitter feed as his rat zooms across the yard.

Some people had gotten SickBoyHalo trending last night, along with Get well soon. He likes a few of those posts, along with some fanart.

Skeppy had tweeted something about being happy to stream with everyone last night, along with a get well soon of his own. Basic tweet, nothing too special, but it still made him smile.

He checks the replies. They’re pretty basic as well. Except Vurb’s. Vurb had said  **‘Glad to talk to your boyfriend?’**

He chuckles, and then launches into another fit.

He lets the dog inside and closes the door behind him.

After doing his normal morning stuff he settles at his desk again.

He checks discord first, expecting to find at least one message from his staff. There’s nothing. That's a nice start to today, ignoring the coughing fit.

He logs into his server and plays a few rounds of wool wars.

He gets a notification that Skeppy is streaming, and since he’s not busy, he sends a dono.

Just something simple, “Have a good stream! :)”

“Oh hey Bad! Thanks for the dono dude. I hope you’re feeling better today!”

Skeppy’s got his facecam on, and Bad’s noticing things he never noticed before. Skeppy lifts himself up in his chair when he’s excited. His eyebrows raise when he’s laughing.

_ He covers his face when Bad is mentioned. _

No. That had to be his imagination. 

Then he does it again.

Bad closes the stream as he hacks out a flower pedal.

That’s not what he expected.

And it’s definitely not normal.

So he does something he was taught never to do.

He googles his symptoms.

Oh boy.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Bad talk. Then Bad and Skeppy talk.
> 
> I can't really think of a better way to summarize it.

He messages Quackity.

_ I figured out what it is _

He gets a response almost instantly.

_ What is it? _

_ Are you going to be ok? _

Bad slips his headphones on and clicks the call button. When Quackity picks up Bad warns him.

“Okay, I know this is going to sound fake-” Quackity cuts him off.

“You wouldn't lie about being sick.”

“I know.” He takes a breath. “But coughing up a flower petal sounds really fake.”

Quackity audibly pauses and loud typing is heard. Bad pets Rat in an attempt to calm his nerves.

After a minute or two Quackity “Okay. I believe you. You wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Bad relaxes. “But how in the literal fuck do you get a fictional disease? It is this Hana- whatever, right?”

“I think so. And I don’t know. It did say something about ‘unrequited love.’ So I guess that’s how.”

“Is it who I think it is?” He hears Quackity suck in a breath. He probably didn’t mean to let that slip.

Bad chuckles. “I think so.” Rat barks at him when he stops petting her to adjust his glasses.

“Wow. The shippers were right.”

“I wouldn’t say that. We still don’t know if Skeppy feels the same.”

Quackity lets out a quiet “Oh.”

The conversation deviates after that and they end up talking about random things for a while. The egg plot, how much the younger streamers have grown, and, for a disturbingly long amount of time, cats. Especially considering both of them are dog people. Bad says goodbye and ends the call when his stomach loudly proclaims its emptiness. Quackity sends him off with a “Stay safe.”

He has another coughing fit in the middle of making his dinner, but it’s not as bad as the one he had in the morning.

He does drop a bit of the bacon he had been transferring to a plate, which Lucy quickly makes work of.

The next morning he wakes up a coughing fit and a few more petals. Pink rose petals. Bad remembers hearing that some flowers have meanings. A quick google search confirms this and tells him that his flowers mean joy and happiness.

Huh. The Happy Duo.

His days continue on like this for a while. Just his normal routine with a few differences. One day Bad is feeling better than the others and takes Lucy on a long walk. Another he feels exhausted and only gets up to let her outside and to get food. On one he was feeling great and then ended up coughing out an entire rose and laying on the floor for a bit.

Then he does a stream just playing random games of bedwars and such with everyone. When it’s over he hangs out in the call with everyone. One by one people leave, and it’s just him and Skeppy.

Apparently Quackity saw this because he sends a private message telling Bad that he should ‘ _ tell him. _ ”

So when the laughs die down from Skeppy’s story about a dumb hacker, Bad asks if he can tell Skeppy something.

And with Skeppy’s “Yeah sure dude,” he spills.

“I love you, Skeppy.”

“I love you too, dude.”

“No I mean, I love you.”

“Yeah, I know.” He says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

He feels his chest clear up and his breathing become a bit less heavy.

Quackity’s laugh booms through the call.

Both Skeppy and Bad yell “QUACKITY!” in shock.

“God damn it I didn’t mute. Uh, congrats.” He leaves the call before he can be yelled at again.

They end up talking all night, and the next time Vurb replies to one of Bad’s tweets, both men reply with a ‘;).’

Twitter goes wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
